Posts for supporting outdoor structures such as porches, decks, boat piers and fences are clad for several reasons, including protection from the elements, reducing maintenance (e.g., painting), providing an aesthetic appearance and matching a fence system.
There are two common cladding methods. In a first method, a cladding sleeve is slipped over the post prior to installation of the post or if there is an unobstructed post end. This first cladding method and element cannot be retrofitted onto a post that is already installed (hereinafter, “pre-installed post”). If by choice or due to physical constraints (i.e., a preinstalled post) the first cladding method is not used, then the post is clad using a multi-piece cladding assembly installed around the post. Two to four piece assemblies are most common. An example of such an assembly is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,920 to Davis, entitled “Modular Post Cladding Element, Post Cladding Assembly, and Method of Cladding a Post”, issued Sep. 28, 1999.